Nobody Touches MY Aibou!
by ryoucutie4ever
Summary: While walking home, Yugi is almost raped by a classmate! He's able to escape, but when he gets home and tells his vampire boyfriend, Yami, what will he have to say about it? one-shot YxYY Rating for violence! I don't own the picture!
1. Chapter 1

Cutie: Hey everyone! I'm back with another story! For those of you who are wondering why I have removed my first story it was because whatever I tried the second chapter wouldn't show up! I'm very sorry! Okay, now, on with this very cute, but very possessive one-shot! J Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Until Yu-Gi-Oh is full of yaoi I won't own it!

WARNING! - THIS HAS A LIME SCENE! THIS ALSO HAS SOME INAPROPREIT LANGUAGE AND A LOT OF VIOLENCE! SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!

No one touches _MY_ aibou!

Yugi was rushing home. He wanted to get there as soon as possible. He hadn't seen Yami all day and when he was about to head home from school some bully came up to him and was going to do something to him that he'd been scared of ever since he was a small child.

/FLASHBACK TO 15 MINUTES AGO/

Yugi was walking out of school when a bully walked up to him. He knew this person from before he was dating his vampire boyfriend; Yami. Yugi was very scared right now. He knew that Yami would always wait for him at home, but truth be told, Yugi would love for Yami to pick him at school. It wasn't that Yami couldn't come out during the day, it's just that he was easy to sun burn. All vampires were. That was why they are mostly out at night.

Yugi was braught put of his thoughts when he felt himself being pushed againdt the cold, hard wall. Looking up in confusion, Yugi breath hitched in his throat. He saw nothing but lust in the bullies eyes.

"You look like a good fuck, kid. Hehe." The bully grinned as he said this.

Yugi didn't know what to do; he was in shock. Yugi then heard a zipper being undone and felt his shirt being taken off. Yugi didn't know what else he could do, so without thinking, he slammed his knee into the bullies groined. He fell over in pain from the kick. Yugi took this as a chance to run, and run he did. While he was running he fixed his shirt as to not draw attention to himself. He kept running, wanting to get back to Yami and feel safe again, knowing he was protected.

/END OF FLASHHBACK/

Yugi kept on running until he saw Yamis' mansion. Ever since his grandfather died, Yugi had been staying with his beloved vampire. He loved living with Yami too. It was always so wonderful to wake up every morning to crimson eyes staring lovingly at him.

Yugi ran through the doors that were already unlocked for his arrival. He didn't even realize that he'd been crying the whole way home until now. But who could blame him? He just almost got raped!

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he fell to his knees, still crying. He heard running from upstairs, and heard yami calling him.

"YUGI? Yugi, aibou, what happened?" Yami yelled, running as fast as he could without braking anything. Once he got to his little human he immediately wrapped his arms possessively and protectively around Yugi, wanting nothing more than to make his little one happy and safe again. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Yugi trying to say something.

"W-when I-I wa-as try-ing- to g-go home a per-person w-who used to bu-ll-y me ca-me up and s-said th-that I loo-KED LIKE A NICE FUCK! HE WA-AS GO-GONNA RAPE ME YAMI! He was gonna r-rape me!" Yugi sobbed uncontrollably, clinging to Yami for dear life.

Saying that Yami was livid would be waaaaayyy too much of an understatement. He was too pissed for words! Yami held Yugi tightly, almost suffocating him, but Yugi didn't mind at all. He just loved knowing that Yami was holding him safe and sound, and that nothing was going to hurt him right now. Yugi knew that Yami was pissed since someone had even dared tried to touch him. What Yugi didn't know was that Yami had always killed anyone who would try to harm his little one. And right now, Yami was thinking of giving this bastard the most painful death possible. But right now Yugi needed him. After all, his little human was almost raped a little while ago.

"Yugi, I promise you that this will never happen again! I'm going to have a 'little talk' with him at midnight! But I promise you that no one will ever get close to hurting you *ever* again." Yami said tenderly to Yugi, rubbing his back softly.

Yugi just nodded and closed his eyes, his sobs dying down. Yami thought it be best to take his little human upstairs and relax. He picked up Yugi and walked up the stairs to the upstairs living room. (A/N: My house has two living rooms like that too so I just put it in there! J) Once up there he turned off the T.V. he'd been watching for the news channel and took Yugi to the bedroom. He already knew that Yugi was asleep from crying so much.

"My little human, I'll be right back. I'm just going to go have a talk with this perverted classmate of yours." Yami whispered next to Yugis' ear before kissing his cheek.

"I love you."So with that, Yami took off out the window.

He didn't care that it was only 7:00 in the afternoon, he wanted to bring so much pain to this human who even thought of rapping *his* Yugi, and he meant 'his Yugi' literally. Since the day he had taken a drink of Yugis' delicious blood, he had claimed Yugi for himself. Now, no other vampire was allowed to even touch Yugi, otherwise they'd be turned to ash in seconds. Plus, since another vampire would be able to smell Yamis' sent on Yugi, they wouldn't even *want* to get close to him.

Yami had now been searching half the city looking before he finally found the disgusting smell that had been on Yugis' shirt. He swooped down and contracted his wings. Once he was on the ground he saw and smelled the idiotic bastard who touched what belonged to him.

Yami grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him into the wall of the alley they were in.

"WHAT THE-?" The bully shouted, though nobody heard him, since Yami had secretly put a barrier around the alley so no one could interfere.

Yami felt his blood boil at the disgusting way this man looked. He then punched the man so hard in the stomach with inhuman strength that the man coughed up some of his own intestines'. Yami then ripped the man dick off and shoved it in his eyes. The man screamed in agony. But Yami was far from done. He ripped off both the man's arms and legs off. He shoved one arm up his ass and then ripped open his stomach. He ripped out the heart and shoved that up the guys nose; breaking it easily. The man soon died a _very_ painful death.

Yami, satisfied, now wanted nothing more than to go home and cuddle his little human. So he took out his wings once again and took off flying, leaving behind a useless body that small demons and incubuses' would gladly take before anyone saw it.

Once home, Yami cleaned off the blood all over him and went to the bedroom. But when he got there he didn't expect to see Yugi awake. Yugi looked at him in relief. He thought that Yami had left him. Now, he thought himself a fool for thinking so.

"Little human, what are you doing awake? You need to be able to go to school tomorrow." Yami said, with a smile on his features.

Yugi smiled when Yami called him a little human. He never did know why but he had always loved it when Yami called him this.

"Yeah, alright. I was just worried that you left me." Yugi replied, his smile turning to a frown. Yami also frowned at this statement.

"No, my little human. I would never leave you." As he was saying this he got into the king sized bed with Yugi, and pulled the smaller closer to him.

This was when something clicked in Yugis' mind. Yami hadn't drank any of his blood today. Not wanting Yami to get sick, Yugi stuck out his neck and said,"You still need to drink, though, otherwise you will leave me."

Yami smiled at this and bared his fangs. Quickly, he drank some of Yugis' delicious blood. He never could get enough of it. After all, it was the most wonderful blood in the world… well to Yami, at least.

"Thank you, my little human. Your blood is always a treat." Yami whispered in Yugis' ear.

Yugi then thought of something that had been bothering him since he woke up half an hour ago.

"Yami, do you think that bully will try something again, tomorrow." Yugi asked carefully, not wanting Yami to get mad again; he was _scary_ when angered!

Though, Yugi didn't think Yami would _smirk_ at this.

"No, my little human, I had a 'talk' with him and I promise you, he will never bother _anyone _ever again." Yami said, "But, my little human, I'm afraid that you might be too sore to go to school tomorrow. Now, lay on your back, my little human. We're going to have some fun…"

The next day, the headlines said: '_HIGH SCHOOL BOY GONE MISSING'_

Cutie: Well, that was my first oneshot! Hope you enjoyed and please R&R or else I'll make Yugi get Yami to do the same thing to you that they did to the pervert!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm thinking of making this into a story from when Yami and Yugi met and so on. I'm just thinking about it right now but if you think I should than review and tell me if I should make this one-shot into a story. thanks!

Cutie


End file.
